As a surroundings monitoring apparatus in the related art, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-180300, an apparatus is known, which includes object detection means (detection unit) for detecting the presence or absence of an obstacle existing in front of a host vehicle and complementation means for complementing the detected data for a predetermined period in a case where the detected data from the object detection means is erased.